Love Blooms from Secrets
by carmenangel
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Even the bookworm, teacher's pet, Hermione. She hasn't told anyone until she opens her heart to an unexpected person. DRAMIONE FIC
1. Hermione's Secret

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, the goddess J. K. Rowling does…I'm just another loyal follower…

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate reviews…

Also, the word in italics are dreams/flashbacks and the thought of the characters…

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch. 1 – Hermione's Secret

_"Come on, don't be shy," a silky voice said. _

_"no, No NO_**—**

"NO!" Hermione screamed as she sat up, shaking. She tried desperately to push the hallucinations (she refused to admit they were memories) out of her head.

She slowly trudged to her private bathroom that was given to her along with her own private dorms when she became Head Girl.

_Breath in…Breath out…_Hermione thought to herself. The yoga classes she took with her mother over the summer really helped at times like this. Focusing all her attention on splashing cold water on her face, she tried desperately to push the 'hallucinations' out of her head.

Once she was considerably calm and looking halfway decent, she headed out of her dorm toward the Gryffindor Tower. Though she knew her friends wouldn't know what had upset her so much, she still needed someone to comfort her.

Harry and Ron were the only ones in the common room when she entered. They were finishing up a 24-inch Potions essay that was due the next day. Hwever, when they saw Hermione walk in with an empty look in her eyes, they dropped their homework and ran over to her.

"'Mione, you look terrible!" Ron said, earning him a glare from Harry. "Er…what I meant was …you…look like…just…"

"Hermione, you all right?" Harry asked.

"It's n-nothing. I j-just had a….n-nightmare." She whispered softly.

A look of worry flashed in the boys' eyes. This wasn't the first time Hermione had come to them at night because of a 'nightmare'. In fact, these 'nightmares' seemed to happen weekly.

"Hermione?" a concerned Harry said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's okay, I'm fine. It's just a nightmare." _Just a nightmare, Just a nightmare…_Hermione seemed to be trying to convince herself more than the boys.

As she slowly stumbled back to the Head dorms, Hermione got an odd feeling. The feeling you get when you feel someone is watching you. However, she was too tired too think about it and just head back to her dormitory.

Little did she know, a dark figure was standing in the shadows. He had been there for a few hours now and had seen Hermione run to the Gryffindor Tower earlier. He didn't notice much, though. He had his own problems to worry about.

**A/N: **So? What do you think? It's my first fanfic, so PLEASE review! I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer!


	2. Draco's Secret

**Disclaimer:** as said before, I don't own HP or the characters, so don't even think about suing me…

**A/N:** here's the next chapter!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch. 2 Draco's Secret

Draco was the king of Slytherin. And not any king, he was THE king. All of Slytherin thought he was THE perfect role model. Sexy, athletic, smart, rich, and so on.

What everyone didn't know was that Draco cried himself to sleep every night. Of course, he silenced his bed so no one would hear him.

What Draco cried about, only he and a few select people knew. Actually, it was only one other person.

Because of this, he often wandered the corridors at night even though it was against the rules. The Room of requirement had become a second home to him seeing as he spent countless nights there, trying to force the painful memories out of his head.

That night, he was comforted with the thought that he wasn't the only one that was drowning in tears and painful memories. That Mudblood, Granger, had been swimming in tears both times he saw her that night though there were considerably less tears the second time.

In order to push his past away, he had developed a hobby, or obsession, that would keep his mind from his past and hide his true self from the world. Ever since the start of his sixth year, he had laid one girl a night.

He didn't even know most of their names. Most just wanted a night of pleasure and they got it with him. Thus started the rule of the Slytherin Sex God.

By his seventh year, Draco Malfoy even had a waiting list. Every single night for the next three months was booked up. Some Gryffindors like Lavender Brown even signed up.

His assignments (as he called them) were usually over by ten at night and that was when his past started to creep up on him once again. He would wander the hallways in a daze, trapped in his memories.

He needed someone to talk to. Someone to tell. Someone to Comfort him.

When this angel would come and rescue him in his world of darkness, he never knew. He was swimming in a pool of hate, pain, and misery with no lifeguard to save him.

"_Come on, Draco!" _

"_NEVER DO THAT—"_

"_I-I…Don't know"_

"_We're relying on you Draco!"_

"_help…help…"_

Draco was lost in his own memories, not knowing when he would resurface. He had left the world of reality and didn't even realize that someone was staring at him. Asking him what was wrong. He didn't live in that world anymore.

**A/N:** Yeah, sorry about the cliffy…Anyway, I think this story is doing pretty well. PLEASE review. It's not that hard…there's a little button in that corner for you to push. You know you want to push it…


	3. A Late Encounter

**Disclaimer:** No, Harry Potter is net my property…

**A/N:** first of all, this story has been dedicated to politik780, my first reviewer! Thanks for the tip!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch. 3 A Late Encounter

"Malfoy. Ferretboy. Mudblood Hater. Hello?" Hermione tried to catch the blonde's attention. "Muggle Lover." Now that got him.

"What did you call me, you filthy Mudblood?" Draco spat out.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to remind you that your not supposed to be out past curfew and you know what that means." Hermione had a wicked smile on her face. The tears were gone as if they were never there.

"Fifty points from Slytherin."

"Hmm? Fifty points? Whatever. I've got bigger problems than the House Cup." Draco mumbled, half asleep.

"And what might that be? A stray hair or a broken nail?" Hermione retorted.

"None of your business, Granger," Draco said in a deadly whisper.

"Oh really, Ferret," Hermione replied. "If you didn't know, I'm Head Girl and everything is my business." _No it's not. Hermione, stop taunting him. You know this can only end badly._

"Don't—stick—your—big—head—into—my—affairs." He punctuated every word with a step closer to her. He could tell it was making her uneasy kept on walking till she was trapped in a dark corner.

By now, Hermione was terrified. Flashes of a similar situation filled her mind. Her cool posture had been replaced. Replaced by a feeling of terror. _No. This isn't happening again. I swore I wouldn't let it happen. _

Draco saw the look of horror pass over her face and smiled a smile that would have made the Dark Lord proud. He brought his hands to her shoulders and saw her flinch. Something wasn't right. He hadn't even begun scaring her yet and she had already flinched.

Tears came to Hermione's eyes as she saw the grey eyes stare her down with a puzzled look. Her mind was already coming up with ways to run away. Knee him in the groin, slap hit, bite him, and the list went on and on. She was so caught up in her plans that she didn't even notice that Draco had disappeared.

Sighing in relief, she quickly ran to her dorm in tears. Once again a dark figure was watching her, trying to figure out her secret.

Hermione flung herself on her bed and cried her eyes out. However, it wasn't because of fear, it was of relief. Relief that nothing bad had happened. Relief that she didn't have to relieve the experience once more. She was asleep before she knew it.

**A/N: **So, anyone know Hermione's secret yet. I reread what I wrote and I realized that it was pretty obvious. For me, at least. Don't forget to leave a review! I'll try to update soon. Maybe even today.


	4. Potions

**Disclaimer:** Okay. As said before, HP doesn't belong to me or anyone other than J.K. Rowling, my hero,

**A/N: **fffish – thanks for the support!

Anyway. WOW! 175 hits in 4hrs! thanks for reading!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch 4 Potions

Draco spent the next few days in a daze, thinking about Granger's odd reaction and why he ran away the minute he saw the pain in her eyes. The pain that was often in his eyes. He had found someone that shared his pain, and it was the Mudblood.

His use of the word that night surprised him. 'Mudblood' hadn't come out of his lips in some time. it felt foreign on his tongue. It just didn't feel right saying 'Mudblood' anymore. He couldn't pinpoint the reason, though.

Was that the reason he ran away? His pain reflected in her eyes. The eyes of a Mudblood.

His sudden change in mood did not go unnoticed by many. Especially the girls that were on his waiting list. He had stopped picking up his assignments after dinner in the Entrance Hall. Instead, He went to the Room of Requirement daily. Most of the time there was spent in deep thought.

_Should I talk to her? _

_No, she would think I was insane, talking to her about pain. _

_But she's been through the pain. _

_It could have been my imagination. _

_I positive I wasn't imagining. Or was I? _

The next morning, Draco left for Potions, still undecided about what to do.

The minute he arrived at the dungeons for Double Potions, Pansy was on him. Asking where he had been that night. Complaining about how lonely she was.

Luckily, Draco was saved from further torture by the arrival of Professor Snape.

"Class has begun," Snape said icily as the dungeon doors slammed shut. The room was dad quiet within a second.

"Today we will be brewing Veritaserum. It is fairly complex to make so I will pair ou up in partners. Lets see here…" Snape started listing names.

"Potter and Parkinson; Weasly and Goyle, Granger and…Malfoy."

Everyone froze. Maybe it was because of the look of terror on Hermione's face. Maybe it was because of the anger in Harry's and Ron's eyes. Maybe it was because a Mudblood was paired up with a Pureblood. Maybe it was because the bookworm was paired up with the Sex God. Or maybe it was because people were staring.

Hermione picked up her bag and walked briskly to the Slytherin table. Though her actions were courageous, her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with terror and pain. Draco recognized that look from their late encounter.

For some reason unknown to him, he almost wanted to comfort her. Almost. _Snap out of it, Draco. She's a Mudblood. Not worthy of your sympathy. _

_Concentrate. Veritaserum. I've done this before. Don't think about him. Veritaserum. _

"Veritaserum…ingredients include…they include—" Hermione's mind went blank. All her knowledge of the truth serum had seemingly walked away.

Hermione's brain froze, but her body didn't. She started to shake.

Her usually perfect penmanship was unreadable. The amount of ingredients that were poured into the potion, were inaccurate. She was loosing it.

Draco watched as her hand shook, cutting the roots. Suddenly, as if in slow motion, He saw the silver knife slice her creamy skin.

Without thinking, Draco reached over, grabbed her hand, and stuck it in his mouth.

**A/N:** Hmm, I wonder what happens next…and yes, I did steal that from the Taiwanese Drama, Mars…loved it!


	5. The Bracelet

**Disclaimer: **HP isn't mine, I wish it was, though…

**A/N: **MHxxPAPER DOLL – No, he's not a vampire, at least I don't think it is…

Abuse…that's a possibility. Thanks for the review!

politik780 – Thanks for another review! I'll try to make the next chapters longer...

mysticpammy – here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

darkhearted lonewolf – another chapter has come! Enjoy!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch 5 The Bracelet

_Without thinking, Draco reached over, grabbed her hand, and stuck it in his mouth._

And for the second time that day, the classroom was silent. Shock evident in all the faces in the classroom.

Draco froze. With Hermione's finger still in his mouth. However, Hermione pulled her hand away and wiped his saliva off as if it was poisonous. With a surprisingly calm posture, she walked out of the dungeons, her held head high.

Once she was sure no one could hear her, she burst into tears, holding her finger as far away from her as she could. It was a curse. An omen. Something terrible was going to happen to her. Again.

Harry and Ron were on Draco the moment Hermione walked out the door. It was hard to tell who was hitting who do to the chaos that erupted after that…_interesting_ happening.

Professor Snape seemed to be stunned. Perhaps someone had hit him with a _Stupefy!_ spell. After a considerably long period of time, Snape recovered from his 'moment of weakness' (yes, that's what he called it).

"Silence!" Snape practically screamed. The chatter and chaos continued. "_Silencio"_ The mouths kept moving, but the noise had stopped. "Finally, some peace and quiet. Yes, yes I know. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity to see a pureblood Slytherin have Muggle blood stain their mouths, but I suggest you get back to your potions before I deduct any House points. Oh, that reminds me. A hundred points from Gryffindor for miss Granger's behavior."

As everyone shuffled back to their seats, Draco stalked out of the classroom saying, "I'm going to the infirmary." He had gotten a few nasty bruises from the attack.

On the way back from the Hospital Wing, Draco felt something cool and hard in his pocket. He took out the mysterious object and saw that it was a bracelet. It was charmed to flash a picture (a moving one, of course) on the wearer's palm every few seconds.

Draco watched as the pictures passed by. Hermione was in a few of them, but the person that appeared most wasn't her. It was a young man. Draco actually considered him to look almost as good as himself (In Draco's dictionary, that's a compliment).

_Must be a fellow Granger fancied. No man that looks almost as good as I would go for the bookworm. _Draco could tell the lad was a wizard because of one of the pictures that showed him banishing a wand.

The next picture that flashed by made Draco's heart stand still. It was a picture of her. She was waving back at him. Memories filled Draco's mind and he slowly sank into darkness, once again.

Hermione crawled out of the Girl's bathroom once the bell rang and head toward her private dormitory.

Once on her bed, she felt her wrist for her wristlet. She often found comfort with her memories of the good times. The bracelet wasn't there. She felt her other arm. It wasn't their either.

Panicking, she searched her book bag and her room. The bracelet was nowhere in sight It was lost. And so was Hermione's only comfort in life.

**A/N:** For clarification, the 'her' that Draco saw wasn't Hermione, it was…well, someone else (wink, wink) Please review!


	6. Questions and Promises

**Disclaimer:** HP isn't and never will be mine…unfortunately.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter…there are probably many typos…

LNluvsHostile17 –Maybe…read on to see!

Mysticpammy – here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

politik780 – What's confusing? I'll answer all your questions…

sweet sexy and cute as hell – sorry about the cliffy! I'll try not to make any more.

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch 6 Questions and Promises

When Draco finally came out of his emotional coma, he had one and only one task in mind. He had to find Granger and find out what she knew about …her.

As he stormed through the halls, he realized he had no idea where the Head Girl's dorm was. Frustrated, he banged the wall, hoping for some comfort in his pain. Subsequently, Dean Thomas, the Head Boy, walked up, annoyed with the racket the Slytherin was making.

"Malfoy?" Dean asked. "What's a Slytherin like yourself doing wandering the halls when you're supposed to be in class?"

"Where is Granger's dorm?" Draco choked out. He was breathing quite hard.

"Now why would I tell a git like you where Hermione's dorm is? You'd probably just hex her the moment you got there." Dean answered.

"Granger's dorm. Now." Draco whispered menacingly. There was a look in his eyes that could scare a dementor. He looked murderous as his hand reached toward his robe pocket.

Dean always knew that he was a coward. He could never win a fight because he would run away before the first blow had found its mark.

"Seventh floor. By the Muggle Studies classroom. The portrait of a mermaid." Dean said as he slowly inched away.

"Now that wasn't that hard now was it?" Draco said in an amiable tone as he ran –no – sprinted toward the staircases.

000000000000000000

Hermione's room was in a mess. In her frenzy, she had thrown everything in her sorm out of its place, searching for the hiding bracelet. She didn't find it.

_Calm down. Breathe in. Out. In. Out. Now, think logically. Where can the bracelet be? It was with me at breakfast. I remember Ginny asking me about it. Potions. It was on my wrist when I sat down. Then, I cut my finger and…_

"MALFOY!" Hermione shrieked. The portrait of Godric Gryffindor winced at the high pitched scream.

"Oh, you're going to get it, Ferret. Taking my bracelet just to annoy me," Hermione fumed as she stalked out of her portrait hole. "– twist your guts out and eat them for - "

WHAM! She slammed into something hard.

"Eat my guts for what, Granger? Lunch? That be the best meal you'd ever had. Eating pureblood flesh." Malfoy sneered at her.

"Give it back. Now." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Give what back? Oh, the bracelet. All right, I'll give it back to you if you answer a few questions of mine."

"Fine," Hermione growled. She tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for the interrogation to start.

"First of all, how in the world do you know this girl?" Draco asked as he pointed to the lady in the picture.

A flicker of pain flashed in Hermione's eyes. "We were friends, no best friends, since we were born."

"You were friends with Myra?" Draco said, eyes wide open. "She was a pureblood. You're not. How could you have known here since she was born?"

"It's…complicated." Hermione whispered, clearly affected by Draco's knowledge of Myra.

"Answer me or this bracelet is gone." Draco pointed his wand at the bracelet, threatening with his eyes to destroy it.

"No, please don't destroy it," Hermione pleaded. "I've promised myself never to talk about them ever again."

"Them?" Draco inquired, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Myra and Dylan…Flynchmen. Dylan was Myra's step-brother. We were the best of friends until…" Hermione's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Dylan…Myra never told me about Dylan…" Draco said to himself. "This still doesn't explain how you knew Myra. Tell me," Draco demanded.

"M-My parents were friends with Myra's parents. We met the day I was born, though she was only a week older than me. December 13th was her birthday. Mine's on the 20th." Hermione said in a rush. She seemed relieved to have someone to tell.

"How could your Muggle parents have known the Flynchmen family? They're a very high class family of purebloods."

"I'd rather not say. Can I have my bracelet back now?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to promise that you'll tell me in the future. Preferably before we graduate."

"All right, I'll tell you sometime. Just please give me my bracelet back. Ferret," Hermione snapped.

"Back to the name calling, are we, Mudblood?" Draco drawled as he dropped the charm into Hermione's hand.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this bracelet means to me," Hermione said, her eyes turning soft the moment she put the bracelet back on.

**A/N: **I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope it's okay! Thanks for the reviews! By the way I need help deciding on a last name for an…evil character coming up in the story. Any suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Granger

**Disclaimer:** Once again, HP isn't mine…

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews!

**politik780** – Read carefully because the explaining in the next few chapters might be kind of confusing…

**mysticpammy** – another chapter has come to save the day! (heroic music plays in background)

**Megan Consoer** – Here's another chapter for your enjoyment!

**darkhearted lonewolf** – thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch 7 Granger

Back in her room after that…awkward conversation with Malfoy, Hermione was gazing at the magical photographs her bracelet flashed on her palm. She felt as if she could almost step into them and forget about the past…

_Hermione was walking down a sunny path in the meadow with Dylan at her side. She had that perfect felling. The feeling as if nothing could go wrong. _

_They walked down the road, hand in hand as if they didn't have a care in the world. In reality, they didn't they had each other and the best friend anyone could ask for. They were living the perfect life. _

_They reached the base of a large oak tree and Hermione gasped. There was a perfect picnic set up for two. _

"_Dylan, you shouldn't have. I don't have anything to give back to you," Hermione said. A smile was plastered over her face. _

_Dylan shook his head. "I didn't do it. This was Myra's idea and work. She just told me to use it and surprise you with it. She said that you would love it."_

"_I-I love it. Though it would have been sweeter if you had come up with this instead of having your poor sister do all the hard work." She punched him playfully in the arm._

"_Ouch. That hurt," He said while sticking his bottom lip out, making him look like a little toddler. He plopped down on the checkered blanket, messing up the perfect arrangement of pastries and sandwiches. "Oops! Oh well, I was going to eat them anyway." _

"_I swear, you haven't grown a bit since I met you when you were a toddler. It makes you cute and adorable, though," Hermione said, sitting down beside Dylan. _

_As they lay down together, Hermione took a mental snapshot of the moment. She knew she would treasure it forever. _

Be the time Hermione snapped out of her walk down memory lane, it was already dark outside and she calculated it to be around dinner time. She decided to go partially because her stomach was growling for food and partially because she didn't want to be alone right now.

When she got to the Great Hall, dinner had just started. She squeezed between Ginny and Ron on the bench, her back toward the Slytherin table. Immediately, she was bombarded with questions from her concerned friends.

"How dare he--"

"How are you recovering--"

"Are you all--"

Hermione held up her hand and waited for the attack to stop. When it did, she looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring at her with curious glints in them. She sighed and said, "What? So what if I skipped a few classes? I was…busy."

Ginny had a doubting look on her face. "With what?"

"Umm…Homework?" Hermione said with a weak smile. "Look, I was just really tired after that…incident in Potions and spent the day in my dorm." She looked at her friends with pleading eyes, hoping they wouldn't ask what she did.

"Okkkaaayyy…umm…so, how's it going? You know, with Head Girl stuff and all?" Harry said awkwardly. His eyes glared at Ron and Ginny until they picked up the conversation and 'forgot' about their previous topic.

Hermione smiled in thanks at Harry. She promised herself to explain things to her friends. Someday.

0000000

Little did Hermione know, Draco was glancing at her every few minutes. He himself didn't even know why he did that. His mind kept drifting back to their conversation they had earlier that day. He really wanted to know what Hermione wouldn't tell him about her friendship with Myra.

Myra. He hadn't heard that name in quite a while. Myra. It was unique just like its owner.

Draco mentally slapped himself. _Don't think about it. You know it's only going to make it worse. Think about something else. Anything. Quiditch, exams, cheese Hermione, danci—Wait. Did I just say Hermione? No, I must have thought Granger. That's right. Granger. Granger. Granger._

Draco couldn't take it. He stood up abruptly and stormed out of the Great Hall.

0000000

Hermione was getting tired and decided to excuse herself and go curl up with a good book in the library. She walked out of the Great Hall with the first real smile on her face that day. She even had a skip in her step. She was so preoccupied din her happy thoughts, that she didn't notice the figure standing right in front of her and crashed into it, bringing both her and the mysterious figure down on the hard stone floor.

"Merlin, Granger. I always knew you weren't very bright, but I never knew you were blind." Draco sat up slowly, giving himself a pa on the back for coming up with such a smart insult.

"Close that dirty mouth of yours, Malfoy. You'll only get yourself hurt," Hermione said while glaring menacingly at Draco.

"Oh, my heart has been shattered. I've just been insulted by a Mudblood," Draco said sarcastically. "By the way, Granger, don't for get that promise you made me. It wouldn't be very honorable for a Gryffindor to break a promise."

"I haven't forgotten, Ferret," she spat out.

"Good. Goodnight, Granger."

**A/N:** Nothing really special happens on this chapter. Sorry about that…I needed this chapter to transition into some things. Anyway, Thanks for the review on chapter 6! I'm still searching for that evil name. Though now, I need a first and a last. Got any good ideas? REVIEW, please.


	8. Bloody Explanations

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own Harry Potter and I'm the richest person in the world…just kidding (that means it's not true for those of you that are kind of slow…)

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait! I had a huge report due…anyway, to make up for it, I made this chapter extra-long. Hope you like it!**

darkhearted lonewolf – I'll consider those names, thanks for the suggestions, though

GypsyCarmen – Sorry about the whole dark and gloomy mood of the story…it's essential to the plot, though. I'll be writing another fanfic, soon with a happier mood…

tigersky7 – Here's another chapter…I hope it's good…

mysticpammy – thanks for sticking to the story and reviewing for every chapter!

politik780 – hope this chapter's a little more interesting!

**Love Blooms from Secrets**

Ch 8 Bloody Explanations

Hermione had spent the first half of her Saturday in the library, reading ahead several chapters for Ancient Runes. She found it fascinating and it took her mind off of other matters. Specifically Malfoy, and how to get out of telling him her secret.

As she left the library for lunch, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice where she had wandered to. It was a deserted corridor of old classrooms. Even the paintings had been taken down from the walls. Even though it looked like no one had been there for over a century, she spotted some fresh footprints in the dusty floor. Being Head Girl, it was her duty to investigate these things.

As she walked forward cautiously, she sensed a change in the air. Someone was in the shadows. She froze.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood brain of Scarhead," a voice said from the murky darkness behind Hermione. She spun around, wand ready.

"W-Who is it?" Hermione asked. Her voice was oddly calm despite her shaking hands. "I've got a wand." _And I'm not afraid to use it,_ Hermione finished in her head, smiling slightly at the overused heroic line in Muggle movies.

"Are you laughing at me, you filthy Mudblood? Oh, you'll be sorry you ever did that." The voice's owner stepped into the light. It was Blaise Zanbini. He whistled and four more bulky Slytherins stepped out from hiding. They slowly circled Hermione. She was trapped.

0000000

Draco had been wandering the halls aimlessly for most of the afternoon after Quiditch practice in the morning. He had terrified a group of third year Ravenclaws. He kicked Mrs. Norris. He was being his usual evil self. On his way back to the Slytherin common room, he heard a noise coming from the corridor to his right. It sounded like a shriek. Deciding to see what entertainment he could get from it, Draco changed his path. As he headed down the dusty corridor, he heard several voices. One higher pitched than the others.

As he approached, he saw his fellow Slytherins led by Zanbini aiming their wands at someone they had surrounded. He smirked, walking forward as he prepared to join his friends in torturing what Draco thought to be a defenseless first or second year. However, right before he stepped into the light, he heard a voice. It belonged to a girl. Specifically, Hermione's voice.

Never in a million years could Draco explain why he did what he did next. He dropped his wand, ran forward, and slugged Zanbini right smack in the stomach. Blaise doubled over as he tried to aim his wand at Draco. "Stupe –" Oddly, Zanbini's wand flew right out of his hand and into Hermione's hand.

"Malfoy, catch." She tossed Blaise's wand to Draco who caught it and stunned the rest of the Slytherins that were closing around on him.

"Thanks, Granger. Never thought –" Draco stopped when he turned around to face the Gryffindor and found her hugging her knees in the corner with tears flowing out of her eyes. "Granger? What's wrong? The big boys too scary for you?" Draco forced a laugh at his corny joke.

He looked once more at the girl hiding in the corner. No response, only tears. This surprised him greatly. He didn't expect a laugh, but maybe an angry glare or a witty retort. Nothing. Now he was sure something was wrong.

"Granger?" Draco walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine." She chocked back a sob, looked up at Draco and put a cheesy smile on her face. "Just shocked, that's all. Anyway, thank you. I wouldn't be walking right now if you hadn't come."

"You should be. I just ruined my reputation. And for what? I'm not even sure." Draco looked at Hermione closely. He didn't really believe her brave mask for her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with a terrified look as if something much worse had happened.

"Oh, uh….what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm…..why don't you tell me about Myra and what a Mudblood like you had to do with her." Draco raised an eyebrow, challenging the Gryffindor.

"Only if you tell me what you had to do with her," Hermione shot back.

"All right. I have no dark deeds to hide. (Hermione raised an eyebrow) Okay, maybe a few, but nothing related to Myra." Draco's eyes softened the moment he said her name. Even Hermione noticed.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Hermione asked quietly.

"In a way, yes, but sometimes I think it was even more than that. We were like soul mates. Siamese twins, some would say. We were inseparable. Though we were only fifteen, I knew I was going to marry her. Well, until…"

"Her death," Hermione finished softly. She looked up as saw Draco staring at her with a pained expression on his face. Minutes passed by as Draco swam through his memories. When he finally broke away, he found Hermione looking at him with a puzzled look in her eyes.

"Your turn," Draco whispered.

"What? Oh, right." Hermione shook her head to clear her dazed mind. "Well, where should I begin? Okay. Have you heard of the Selenmen family?"

"Of course. They were a powerful wizarding family till their only heir was killed a few months after birth. The parents were killed in an training accident shortly after as well What does that have to do with Myra?"

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, the Selenmen heir wasn't an heir. She was an heiress and she didn't die. Her name was Ivy Hermione Selenmen and she was given to a Muggle family for her safety by her godmother, Vivian Flynchmen. Then, she adopted her middle name and her new family's name, Granger."

Draco was in shock. He'd expected many things, but not this. Granger, the Mudblood bookworm, was really a pureblood of higher status than he? That just wasn't possible.

"Malfoy? Hello? You awake?" Hermione waved her hand in front of the petrified boy's face.

"Prove it," Draco said suddenly. He knew that there was only one way for one to prove that they were pureblood.

"Prove it? All right. But just for your information, I hate doing this." She reached into her robe and found her wand. She pointed it at her bare arm and muttered a spell. Instantly, a stream of blue light shot out of the tip of her arm and onto her skin. The visible blood veins in her forearm showed up red.

"T-That's not possible," Draco stuttered, still in shock. Quickly, he grabbed his own wand and tested her arm. The results were the same. "I've got to go," Draco said suddenly as he stood up. 

"Wait. Don't you want to know about Myra?" Hermione asked before Draco disappeared into the shadows.

He didn't turn around, but Hermione heard him mutter, "Later, not now."

He walked away and left Hermione there, still sitting on the cold stone floor. Quickly, she stood up and left. She didn't want to be by herself and have her memories cloud her mind. That had happened too often lately.

**A/N: **So? What do you think? I know this is moving kind of fast, but I needed this chapter to happen. Review and tell me what you think! Also, I'm still open to suggestions on the evil name (First and Last; Malemaybe female as well). REVIEW or I will hunt you down…


	9. Author's Note

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm SO SORRY about not updating for AGES. I'm been really busy and I have a MASSIVE writer's block on this story so I started a new story for a while. If any of you can help with some idea, that would be great. Thanks!


End file.
